Calving
by vbfb1
Summary: Volturi Dairy by fetish-fanfic fan piece. What happens the first time Bella gives birth.


A/N Ok so for those of you who follow me on twitter (vbfb19) you will probably have noticed that i am a huge fan of fetish_fanfic i love her and her work especially Volturi Dairy. We were talking one night and i told her how much i wished she was going to write about the first time Bella gave birth. Cutting a long story short she gave me her blessing to give it a try.

So this is what i came up with.

I hope you enjoy

vbfb1

PS this is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.

* * *

EPOV

Bella had been my twenty-four-seven hu-cow for about eighteen months when we decided that we would start the calving process.

After stopping birth control it didn't take that long for me to impregnate her. It probably helped that I was depositing my seed in her at least once daily.

When we first discovered she was pregnant we had a discussion about whether or not Bella wanted to continue her twenty-four-seven service or go to a less strict regime. After a couple of weeks of discussing the various aspects of our lifestyle, that may or may not be dangerous. We decided that it was probably better for her to cease being a hu-cow on a permanent basis and go to a weekend's only arrangement for as long as she still found it comfortable. This of course also meant that she would cease lactating during her pregnancy and I knew I was going to miss that.

We discussed many things about how we wanted the birth to happen and one of the things that we both agreed on was that we were not keen on a hospital birth for our child. Bella spent many hours researching different home birth techniques and in the end we found one that would work perfectly for us.

We decided that Bella was going to take her hu-cow experience to a higher level and give birth in a cow like manner. She felt that being able to get in to her hu-cow persona would allow her to revel in the experience knowing that her cowpoke was looking after her.

As the end of gestation due near Bella grew restless. She was eager for the baby to arrive and dare I say it eager to experience the birthing process.

Her due date came and went and there was still no sign of our little calf joining us. As the days ticked by I could see Bella getting more and more anxious. We tried a few different methods of inducing labour including having sex but nothing seemed to work.

Then exactly one week after her due date Bella woke up with what seemed to be boundless amounts of energy. She spent most of the day pottering around the house doing lots of little household chores that had fallen by the wayside in recent weeks.

I was in my office going over a score I was working on when all of a sudden I heard Bella scream out my name.

I quickly headed in the direction that the call had come from and found Bella in the laundry holding her belly and standing in a puddle of fluid.

BPOV

I was hit by another contraction just as Edward came running into the laundry.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah fine," I replied "my waters just broke."

Little did Edward know I had actually been having contractions since I had awoken that morning. They started out about twenty minutes apart and had gradually been getting closer together. When discussing our birth plan we had decided that I would take on my hu-cow persona when the contractions got to about five minutes apart.

"Why are you just standing in the puddle?" he asked.

"I was afraid I might slip and hurt myself or the baby if I tried to move out on my own."

Understanding my dilemma Edward offered me his hand and guided me out of the laundry and up to the birthing stall Edward had created in our bedroom. He sat me down on the mat and then went about making sure everything was in place. It really was just a padded area with all the appropriate equipment but calling it a stall seemed to help.

"How long have you been having contractions?" he enquired.

"Since this morning," I responded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked sounding concerned.

"What difference would it have made?"

"Well for one I wouldn't have let you do house work."

My cowpoke the protector, always looking after me.

"Listen, the house work actually helped. All the moving around seems to be helping my labour progress, the contractions aren't even really that painful."

"They're not," he asked just as the next contraction hit.

I threw my head back and breathed through the contraction.

"Are you alright?" he enquired concerned again.

"Yes," I said "the contractions are starting to get stronger and I have to say I am kind of revelling in the feel of the work my body is doing."

He looked at me strange but then shrugged his shoulders in acceptance.

"How far apart are your contractions?" he asked

"I would say about five minutes but I haven't really been timing them. I think however it is time to start preparing for birth."

Edward knew exactly what I meant as we had talked about the birthing process many a time. He headed over to the drawer next to his bed and grabbed my collar, knee and hand pads. He then proceeded to undress me. Once all my padding was in place and my collar was on. I assumed my position just as the next contraction hit.

It felt different on all fours and even less painful than before. I swung my hips back and forth kind of like I was swaying and it helped, almost made it feel good. I had read many a book over the previous nine months and Edward and I had decided that we were going to have an unassisted naked homebirth. That meant that both Edward and I would be naked for the birth. We also decided on a sensual birth that meant a lot of touching and kissing and also sexual stimulation. When I had first discovered that sex during labour was actually possible and also beneficial to the process I decided then and there that I wanted to try it.

Edward had huge reservations at first but when I explained to him that his semen would actually help soften my cervix and also lengthen the pelvic ligaments to help with labour. He agreed that he would try but only if I promised to tell him the minute I felt any kind of pain.

As my contraction subsided a naked Edward appeared in front of me and lifted my head to look at him. He kissed me with a passion I didn't think I had ever felt from him before.

"You are amazing," he said as he pulled away. "You look so gorgeous and listening to you mooing through that last contraction was far more arousing than I had ever expected it to be."

I looked at him funny not realising I had even been mooing. It made sense though that I would revert unconsciously to that form of communication.

Edward kissed me once more and then started on the sensual touch we had agreed upon. He ran his hands up and down my back for a while helping me feel relaxed as the contractions hit. He then started on the nipple stimulation to help the release of oxytocin into my system. After years of stimulating my nipples he was expert at his task and I was shocked to realise I was starting to feel aroused. He continued to massage my breasts as the next contraction hit and I couldn't believe it, if I hadn't of known any better I would have thought I was having an orgasm. The wave of pleasure that washed over me was unbelievable.

He continued with the breast massage and nipple stimulation for about half an hour before moving on to the next stage, which just so happened to be clitoral stimulation. He kissed me once more and told me he loved me before moving around to my rear.

He started out very gently on my clit as it was very sensitive but the massage felt so good. As my next contraction hit I was completely lost in bliss. I had seen so many shows over the years of women screaming and writhing in agony as they gave birth but this was nothing compared to what I had expected. With each contraction Edward continued to stimulate my clit causing each to feel like a mini orgasm.

After about three contractions Edward came round to my head and asked me if was ready for him. I mooed then told him to do it straight after the next contraction. When the next one hit he continued with the clit stimulation though I could tell that he was no longer using his fingers to provide the stimulation.

As the contraction ebbed, Edward swiftly slid his sizable cock into my waiting pussy. I mooed in satisfaction at feeling my cowpoke in full control. Thrusting gently but rapidly Edward worked himself into a frenzy telling me how proud he was of me and how beautiful I was as I gave birth to his child. I was feeling almost on the edge of ecstasy as my next contraction hit and everything seemed to explode at once. My orgasm washed over me as my walls spasmed around Edwards cock causing him to spill his seed inside me. I had never experienced something so intense but I got the feeling that it was just the beginning.

Things seemed to progress relatively quickly after that. Within an hour the contractions had progressed to a point where they were almost non-stop and I was floating on a near constant wave of enjoyment.

As I rocked my hips back and forth then side to side my body seemed to know exactly what it needed to do. Edward continued his words of encouragement as well as his soothing touches.

Just when I expected the pushing would begin everything stopped. It was like my body decided it needed a rest. It only lasted a few minutes though and when my contractions started up again it felt completely different than I expected. I didn't so much have an urge to push like they all say no it was more like my body was pushing and I was just an innocent bystander letting Mother Nature do her work.

Every contraction left me feeling on the edge of what felt like an almighty explosion. I knew something big was coming but nothing could have prepared me for what was ahead.

After what felt like maybe a half an hour but could have been any amount of time Edward told me that he could see the head.

"Our little calf is coming, Beauty," he added the pride in his voice unmistakeable.

My body continued its work bringing our little one into the world. Edward massaged my perineum as the head continued to emerge. The burn I felt although not pleasant wasn't necessarily painful either; it just felt necessary like it was the incentive my body needed to get the job done.

After a couple more pushes the glee in Edward's voice as he told me the head was out put a giant smile on my face. I felt the shoulders turn and then with one last push my body was simultaneously wracked with relief and ecstasy and our baby practically flew out of my body into their father's waiting arms.

"It's a girl," Edward yelled excitedly as I mooed in glee.

I could hear my little girl crying and sat down on my haunches as Edward passed her through my legs into my waiting arms.

I stared at the beautiful little girl in my arms a perfect combination of Edward and me.

"Hey, little one," I cooed running my finger down the side of her face.

I looked up to see Edward starting at us a look of wonder on his face. "You did so good, beauty, thank you for doing such a wonderful job."

He leaned in and kissed me and in that moment my world was perfect. I had the man of my dreams and now I had born his child.

"What shall we call her?" he asked.

I looked at the little bundle wrapped up in my arms and said, "How about Elizabeth?"

"Perfect," he replied.

Our little angel then started rooting around trying to find my nipple. Having had my nipples sucked on many a time I was looking forward to breastfeeding my children. I had missed lactating during my pregnancy and couldn't wait to start again. I placed my left nipple at Elizabeth's mouth and she latched on almost instantaneously.

I looked up to see Edward watching Elizabeth feed an almost jealous look on his face.

"I promise you can share," I said with a little chuckle and Edward joined in.

About ten minutes after Elizabeth finished her first feed, I felt the contractions start again. A couple of pushes later and I had delivered the placenta. Edward then cut the cord and took the placenta outside to bury next to the oak tree in the front yard.

When he came back about fifteen minutes later he helped me up and all three of us headed into the bathroom to take a bath and get cleaned up. As I looked down to the lovely little girl sleeping in my arms a wave of joy and pride washed over me. I suddenly had this feeling like I wanted to scream to the world that I had given birth and it had been amazing.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you thought.

For those of you interested the birthing concepts written about above are explained in more detail here:

http : / / www . unassistedchildbirth . com /uc/

For those of you that haven't already read Volturi Dairy you can find it here:

http : / / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / library / ?sid=3985

vbfb1


End file.
